The Forsaken Voices
by Silent Marionette
Summary: His life appeared to be slipping before his eyes. Not even the usual hope burning inside of him could save his form.


**Title:** The Forsaken Voices

**Anime:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Rating:** T+

**Disclaimer:** I wish, but can't say that I own any of Hiromu Arakawa's works

**Summary:** His life appeared to be slipping before his eyes. Not even the usual hope burning inside of him could save his form.

* * *

His tears had already dried up. Dried up quite a while ago though it could only be a few minutes that the stream stopped. No time could be told in this place, the only way was when those familiar footsteps echoed down the cellar's steps in a slow rhythm. Getting away would be nice but for now, that seemed as far away as living. 

"Edward!" the voice sang, worming its way into the blonde's mind like a snake. The lights flickered on and for the first time since he had came to this empty place did he get a glimpse of the large amount of blood sprayed both on him and the stone ground he sat on. It was the only thing he dared to look at since the rest of the room terrified him.

"Looking quite glum there," the man chuckled only causing Ed to grunt in response. It hurt too much to talk and his voice would sound scratchy if he had bothered to do so. The only proper sound he could make was the sobs and screams he bundled inside of him. But even those were only covered up by the dirty rag that gagged him.

His arm was ripped out of its tight grip around his opposite side that seemed to bleed endlessly; a thick current of blood leaving its mark on his dirty clothing. Trying to refrain from collapsing of exhaustion as it was, Edward attempted to pull his arm free from the man hold but couldn't hold back the screams now fighting to get out. Panic filled him as he was dragged rapidly away from the concrete wall he had found so comforting over the past few days. His broken automail arm shot out and clawed at the ground but could only manage to leave various scratches and loose chunks of metal as Edward tried to stop the man from continuing. It was far too late; he could feel the knife plunging into the crook of his joint that connected the ends of the humerus, radius and ulna in his pale arm.

It hurt, hurt more then any other cuts or bruises that now scarred his body. Fighting back tears that he had thought abandoned his scrawny form, his mouth opened and out came a muffled scream of pain.

His cries were only responded by the man's curled smirk. "You put up a better fight in the beginning!" The man laughed at that and Ed's faded eyes managed to form a glare that was easily wiped away by the sight of his next tool.

"What-t are you d-doing?" his voice trembled as the words fell limply out and to his horror; the blunt knife was nearing his face already.

"Hm, I can either take your tongue, or your eyes? Which one?" he asked with an animal like glint in those blank bronze eyes. The boy didn't like either choice and he was forced to shake his head pathetically as they were repeated.

"Here, let me choose for you!"

"Get away from me!" Ed shrieked as his neck was pinned to the ground roughly, his legs barely managing to kick under the heavy chain wrapped around his ankles. Knee the man in the stomach! It was a good thought in this situation if the man hadn't decided to crouch facing the top of his head. Tears that could be for the last time trickled into his messy hairline and Ed choked sobs back and the man pondered the idea. Eyes or tongue? Mute or blind? Blind or mute? After what seemed ages of kicking and screaming, Edward gave up and his heart sunk. He would die in this cave like room, alone and tortured.

His chest rose and fell as the boy struggled to catch some breathe, squeezing both eyes shut so he wouldn't see the cruel twisted face so close.

"Or how 'bout both?" the man grinned, thinking that was a splendid idea.

"No, not that. Please, anything, please… Stop!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I-I'm sorry," Ed mumbled as blood flavored his mouth. He lay there, curled up and the cold now felt more welcome then the light. He sobbed quietly to himself, pulling his knees closer to his chest.

The room was empty, the man leaving once his 'pet' had broken down into a heap, unable to take anymore. It didn't matter; he had given his word to the boy that he'd return tomorrow. Tomorrow… Another word for hell.

Nothing existed anymore, Alphonse, Winry, the military he had dedicated his life to. Everything had been whisked away in a single victorious move.

It still remained a mystery on how he wound up in such a place. The last moments of freedom seemed impossible to remember but finally, he did. He was there, in that restaurant arguing with Alphonse about who knows what. Al yelled back and then left and he was there sipping his… Drink. The drink, how obvious, it had taken more then the other dishes. Of course had had chugged Al's down as well. How much he regretted that argument.

"I-I'm sorry!" he now screamed and listened as it echoed in the hollow room's walls. His head sunk into his knees though the chains wrapped stiffly around it bit down into his skin. The chain itself was attached to the wall behind him by a single nail that it was looped around. It was to dark to see it but he could hear the chain scraping against the rusty nail as he attempted to pull it free and escape. All that hope and pride had left his feeble corpse yesterday. It was lost, just as most things were.

He managed to roll over, onto his back like a dead dog. The Fullmetal Alchemist, dead. He could just imagine the headline printed across each front page newspaper in Central. The shocked look on his friend's faces as they read the description of how he was found. Chopped up and bloody. For the first time in Ed's life, he wanted nothing more then to be sitting in that chair before Roy's desk getting yelled at how late he was with the report.

* * *

**Edit: **_I've decided to turn this into a one-shot. The Holocaust series I'm currently working on seemed to have taken over everything else -.-' _

Reviews are welcome though xP


End file.
